


As Long as She's Smiling

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Sweet, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't care who booed him off the stage or who talked badly about his voice as long as she was out in the crowd, smiling up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as She's Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just a bit of GaLe fluffy-ish-ness. XD  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

He'd always liked to perform. Always. Whether it was for a large crowd who hated him, or even just in front of his own mirror, he loved preforming. When he could put on those sunglasses, that suit, put his hands on that guitar and sing, he was happy.

Of course, he could understand why some people wouldn't like him. He was talented, obviously, he was probably the best singer he'd ever heard, but he understood why he was subjective.

He didn't look like the type of guy to sing. He looked like the type of guy to bash in faces of singers because they were "lame". When someone saw him normally, they'd cross to the other side of the street. He just wasn't the ideal performer, and that was okay.

He'd enjoy it anyway, even if people were throwing things at him or booing him off of the stage. He didn't mind it. He was doing what he loved, so he was happy no matter who or what was telling him he sucked. He found the ideal venue in Fairy Tail, which was a much bigger part of the reason he decided to join the guild than he'd care to admit.

He could sit on that stage and sing and while yeah, people would sometimes boo him, they were family, so no one tried to forcibly shove him off the stage unless he got "too unbearable". Although, he thought he sounded downright fantastic.

He never cared what people thought of his voice or his musical talent. Ever. Until _her_ , he guessed. He didn't give a care if they hated it, but he did care if she hated it. When she'd sit out in the crowd, clutching onto Lily like he was a lifesaver as Gajeel played to his heart's content, he found himself nervous. He didn't want her to hate it. He wanted her to like it. He wanted to put on a show that she enjoyed.

It was silly and weird to care about that. He didn't care what people thought of him. That is, unless it was her, in which case he cared a lot, and he wanted her to be… proud of him. Proud to look up at that stage and smile and point and tell the people sitting around her that that was her partner, and wasn't he talented?

He'd never cared, ever, but he did now, and he found himself practicing harder on his performances, concentrating harder on the notes. Concentrating on her face to see if she was liking it or not. It felt weird to be enjoying a performance while hoping someone else was, too. Although, it wasn't a horrible feeling, as long as she was smiling.


End file.
